A Remote Radio unit is a vital part of an existing wireless communication system, in particular a third or fourth generation mobile communication system. A DPD module is a core part of a Remote Radio unit. An index of the DPD module is directly related to maximal transmit power of the Remote Radio unit, and thus impacts a coverage radius of a cell as well as an access index of a terminal.
An existing DPD module is in general based on a structure of a search table. However, before the table is searched, power of data input to the module has to be computed, such that content of an entry can be determined. Such a power detecting module will introduce a large delay as well as substantial computation. The delay will impact a delay index of the Remote Radio unit, increasing system cache for delay. The substantial computation will increase computation cost of the Remote Radio unit.